northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 23: Trouble! Attack In Hirakawa City
Oracle 23: Trouble! Attack In Hirakawa City (トラブル！平川市で攻撃 Toraburu! Hirakawa-shi de kōgeki) is the twenty-third episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. It also marks as the third day of week-long crossover special of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters X Colors Of Navigation: The Great Armored Navigation Crossover Special. Synopsis After their defeat in Ohshima City, Emperor Ryuuen, along with Kotaro and Takano, conduct their plan in Hirakawa City. Plot The people in the Ohshima City Public Park thanked the Armored Fighters and the Navigators after the battle. Also, the army troops thanked them for calling them to help to save the people. Anaira, on the other hand, told to her fellow Armored Fighters and the Navigators that they need to monitor the situation, not only in Ohshima City, but in other cities as well. Meanwhile, in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen, along with Kotaro, Takano, Mikoto and Chariot Fighters, conduct a meeting for their upcoming attack on Hirakawa City. He thanked the Chariot Fighters for telling them about their failed mission and also the second plan to attack Hirakawa City. He told them that they need to explode the city before they perform their massive attack. Kotaro and Takano agreed this, as well as Mikoto and the Chariot Fighters. After the meeting, Emperor Ryuuen ordered the Chariot Soldiers and the Outcasts to get ready for their invasion in Hirakawa City. In TransHead TV Media Center, Anaira headed back to her office along with her fellow Armored Fighters and the Navigators, as well as Dr. Kumiko and the Navigation Crew Squad. Hiroyo saw this, and asked Anaira about them. Anaira introduced Hiroyo to the Navigators, Dr. Kumiko and the Navigation Crew Squad. After the introduction, Anaira discussed their plan on how to counterattack the possible invasion of the Outcasts in Hirakawa City. She told them that they need to shoot the Outcasts before they attack. If the Chariot Soldiers were possible to invade along with the Outcasts, they need to attack them swiftly as possible. But they need to call the army troops to help them to totally stop the Outcast invasion. Dr. Kumiko, on the other hand, told to Anaira that she doesn't need to worry about because she already called thw army troops. The Navigation Crew Squad, on the other hand, told her that they will also cooperate in order to stop the invasion in the city. Few moments later, Anaira received a report that an explosion happened in Hirakawa City Central Park. She ordered her fellow Armored Fighters and the Navigators to head on to the location. The army troops, on the other hand, went to the location to hold their position to attack the invaders. Meanwhile; Hiroyo, along with Miyuki, were on the news studio for their news program. They reporting a explosion happened in Hirakawa City Central Park. A few seconds later, they called Chihiro Nakajima, who is in the location to cover the said explosion. On the other hand, the team of Ryoma, Kazumi and Iori were also in the location covering the people who were affected by the explosion while waiting for their cue. A few seconds later, the Chariot Soldiers and the Outcasts appeared to do a massive attack. On the other hand, the Armored Fighters and the Navigators came, transformed into their armor form and joined the army troops to counterattack the invaders. As the Chariot Soldiers and the Outcasts started their massive attack, the Armored Fighters and the Navigators started their counterattack along with the army troops. As a result, a huge war happened in Hirakawa City. In TransHead TV Media Center, Dr. Kumiko and the Navigation Crew Squad observed the situation happened in Hirakawa City Central Park. Yui was concerned about Ryoka and others, so she decided to face the Outcasts. Dr. Kumiko told her that facing the Outcasts without any protection armor is dangerous, but she decided to help Ryoka and others to infiltrate the massive invasion. Because of Yui's determination, Dr. Kumiko gave her a new Navigation Belt and Navigation Disc she created two months ago. Back to the war in Hirakawa City Central Park, the war gets heat up as the new batch of Chariots and Outcasts came to perform the massive attack. But the Armored Fighters and the Navigators attacked them. The army troops helped them to defeat the Chariots and Outcasts. Meanwhile, Emperor Ryuuen ordered Kotaro, Mikoto and Takano to prepare themselves for the ultimate attack. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroyo Takahata: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Ryoka Okamoto/Meister Navigator (岡本 涼香/マイスターナビゲーター Okamoto Ryōka/Maisutā Nabigētā): Jade Ramones (ラモーンズ ジェイド Ramōnzu Jeido; PRISM) *Hiroyuki Abe/Rush Navigator (阿部 博之/ラッシュナビゲーター Abe Hiroyuki/Rasshu Nabigētā): Takeshi Origata (織形 武史 Origata Takeshi) *Sayuri Nagasaki/Strike Navigator (長崎 さゆり/ストライクナビゲーター Nagasaki Sayuri/Sutoraiku Nabigētā): Kaori Minami (南 かおり Minami Kaori) *Yui Saehara: Mika Horie *Akira Saehara: Rina Morimoto (森本 リナ Morimoto Rina) *Harold Mitchell: Shotaro Kobayashi (小林 正太郎 Kobayashi Shotarō) *Kouta Marubishi: Ryotaro Matsuda (松田 涼太郎 Matsuda Ryōtarō) *Erika Ono (小野 エリカ Ono Erika): Kazumi Tateishi (立石 和美 Tateishi Kazumi) *Hikari Takeda (武田 ヒカリ Takeda Hikari): Mandy Shiraishi (白石 マンディー Shiraishi Mandī) *Dr. Kumiko Yamada (山田 久美子 Yamada Kumiko): Ryoko Ogami (大神 涼子 Ōgami Ryōko) *Kotaro Aoki: Yuusuke Kanzaki (神崎 雄介 Kanzaki Yūsuke) *Mikoto Nagaoka (長岡 美琴 Nagaoka Mikoto): Haruka Nagano (長野 春香 Nagano Haruka) *Outcast Leader Takano (高野): Tyrone Harada (原田 タイローン Harada Tairōn) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Meister Navigator: Rika Kataoka *Rush Navigator: *Strike Navigator: Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) *Shotaro Iwasaki *Warren Akazawa *Takeru Yamazaki (山崎 タケル) *Koichi Saitama *Shinpei Yamagata *Wataru Akashi *Rai Hosogai *Fumiko Kanzaki (神崎 文子) *Shinpei Harada (原田 晋平) *Ryotaro Inui *Hiroto Kaneda *Nobuo Deai *Nakajima Troy (中島 トロイ) *Yoshimura Genesis (吉村 ジェネシス) *Murakami Ryota (村上 涼太) *Kanzaki Shinpei (神崎 真平) *Muraoka Tomokazu (村岡 智弘) *Fukui Junichiro (福井 潤一郎) *Matsumoto Takeshi (松本 武史) *Hosokawa Inoue (細川 井上) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key and Armored Fighter 04 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 5 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key and Flash Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 16 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 3, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 23: The Criminal's Grant, The Zenith episode 18 and Never Surrender episode 3. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes